


Under The Stars

by Pinestar



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationship, M/M, Post-Sonic Forces, Rebuilding, Short, Sorta Sonadow, odd metaphors, sneaking away, up to interpretation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27189629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinestar/pseuds/Pinestar
Summary: Three long months.
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	Under The Stars

It had been a tiring three months. Rebuilding the world from the rubble left behind by Eggman and Infinite. Three months of starving as everyone waited for the crops to grow, three months of hard labour. Sonic was so very tired. He'd resisted Shadow's attempts at making him rest though. There was always more work to be done, he'd been held captive for six months, he had so much to do. 

But as he laid on a soft checked blanket, gazing up at the night sky, he'd never been more grateful for Shadow’s stubbornness. The ebony hedgehog was beside him, a warm body that was always there. It had been hard, not flinching each time the agent looked at him, but he managed. And now, under a starry blanket, his mind began to wander back to happier, easier times. He remembered the last conversation he had with Shadow before he was captured. The azure hero sighed, garnering the attention of the ebony anti-hero. 

“Hey you,” Sonic tore his eyes from the sky, looking over to his companion. Shadow's brows were knitted in concern as he continued. “What's wrong?” 

Gently gnawing his bottom lip, the azure hedgehog shook his head, replying with a soft “Nothing”. The ebony agent hummed, slipping his ruby orbs shut, surprising Sonic. ‘ _Surely he didn't just give up, right?_ ’ Growing uncomfortable despite the circumstances, the hero realised what the anti-hero was doing. Sighing, he shut his emerald eyes giving into Shadow's silent request. “I used to love the stars.” Sonic whispered, earning two rubies being fixated on him. “They seemed to be something to aim for; after all, shoot for the Moon, ‘cause if you miss you'll land in the stars.” He chuckled, the sound weighted by mechenoly. “But the stars are cold and empty, so few and far between. It felt so cold up there on the Death Egg.” 

Shadow didn't say anything, merely offering an ear, as he did more times than Sonic would like to admit. The ebony hedgehog slid closer to the azure, wrapping the smaller in his embrace, letting him rest his head in the white chest fur. When they woke in the morning, they'd speak nothing of their encounters. It was just how it worked. Shadow would drag Sonic from his work and they'd lay together under the stars. Come morning, they'd part ways, Sonic going to the fields and Shadow to old bases. 

A bright light streaked across the sky, catching the azure hedgehog’s eye. He mouthed five words before snuggling close to his counterpart, letting himself fall asleep in the arms of someone he trusted.


End file.
